geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorabae
Dorabae (Formerly GW Dorabae) was a popular South Korean player and a very popular level creator in [https://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Geometry_Dash Geometry Dash]. They are known well by beginner players. They are mostly known for creating the Dorabae-Basic and Dorabae-Difficult series, with some featured in map packs and some made into a more difficult version in the Dorabae-Difficult series. They started to create basic levels in Update 1.6, and custom songs appeared on each level since DB7. In this series, an honorable mention is DB10, a Nine Circles level. The series ended with DB12, their first and only 2.0 level in this series. Levels Unrated Levels * dorabaedifficult5 - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic 5. * dorabaedifficult7 - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic 7. * dorabaethank you - A level meant to thank RobTop for adding two of his levels to map packs. * dorabae choose road - A level with two routes. * dorabae easy world3 - The third level in the Dorabae Easy World series. * dorabae find way Easy Levels * dorabae-quiz (starred) - A quiz level named after himself. Normal Levels * dorabaebasic4 (featured) - The fourth level in the Dorabae-Basic Series. * dorabaebasic6 (featured) - The sixth level in the Dorabae-Basic Series. * dorabaebasic (featured) - The first level in the Dorabae-Basic Series. * dorabae easy world2 (starred) - The second level in the Dorabae Easy World series. * Dorabae easy world (starred) - The first level in the Dorabae Easy World series. It is his first level ever created. Hard Levels * dorabaebasic11 (featured) - The eleventh level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaebasic2 (starred) - The second level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaebasic3 (featured) - The third level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaebasic5 (featured) - The fifth level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaebasic8 (featured) - The eighth level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabae choose way (featured) - The first level in the Dorabae Choose Way series. Harder Levels * dorabae-basic12 (featured) - The twelfth and final level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaebasic9 (featured) - The ninth level in the Dorabae-Basic series. Insane Levels * dorabaebasic10 (featured) - A remake of Nine Circles. It is the tenth level in the Dorabae-Basic series. * dorabaedifficult3 (featured) - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic 3. * dorabaedifficult (featured) - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic. * dorabae choose way2 (featured) - The second level in the Dorabae Choose Way series. * Dorabae choose way3 (featured) - The third and hardest level in the Dorabae Choose Way series. * dorabae jumping zone (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * dorabaedifficult4 (starred) - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic 4. Hard Demons * dorabaedifficult2 (featured) - A more difficult version of Dorabae-Basic 2. * dorabae choose way4 (starred) - The fourth and final level in the Dorabae Choose Way series. Gallery Trivia *Dorabae does not have a YouTube channel. *They used to be in GW. (Geometry Dash World) *The only demon levels they have created are Dorabae Choose Way4, DorabaeDifficult2, and DorabaeDifficult4. *All of their levels have their name before the level title, for example, Dorabae-Basic 5. *They participated in Collaboration by SaRy and many other people. *He is hated by some people because they became popular, although they aren't as good as other famous creators aesthetic-wise￼, just like Zellink. *Dorabae-Basic 12, despite its 6 stars, was claimed due to its difficulty, too high to a basic level. *Their most disliked level is Dorabae Find Way, with more than 25,000 dislikes. *Most of their levels do not have coins, except Dorabae-Basic 12. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players